Sorting:Karina Konstantinova
Please put ~~~~ here ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle might only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Polina Zvereva was a relic of a large family. A family who were either famous or infamous for something or the other. The latter clause of that life was something Alian Konstantinov could relate to. And the reason he couldn't relate to the first? He had never had any siblings, and both of his parents had "disappeared" mysteriously shortly after his third birthday; he was raised by his uncle, who would never tell him any more other than that his parents were a pair of Aurors who had an interesting perspective on the justice system and, indeed, justice itself. The Konstantinovs and Zverevs both were pure-blooded families, so it's certainly unsurprising that it was the Russian school of magic, Koldovstvoretz, that pushed the husband-and-wife to-be together. It is likewise unsurprising that Alian, who had experienced little of family, might want a big one. Polina wasn't initially keen on the idea, but acquiesced later upon seeing precisely how important it was to him. Alian and Polina had no less than sixteen children. Karina was the second, and followed Viktoria, her best friend and elder sister. The two were spoiled beyond belief- Alian had gotten into Politics, and was a very successful man. Not to mention the huge fact that his uncle was rich. As Viktoria and Karina grew, they became thick as thieves-- Literally. As mentioned before, there were sixteen of them. The other siblings were quite more annoying. The only decent one that came out of the brood was their brother Dmitri. Everyone else was more a hindrance than anything Soon, the eldest two were put in charge of their siblings often enough to where their mother, the fashionista, could pursue her own career. Oh boy, was that a mistake. They spent far much more time with each other than they did with the siblings. When they were getting annoying, the siblings wouldn't do much about it. Often, Karina wondered why they didn't just hire a nanny. They were rich, for god's sake. Though, they had to eventually, after Viktoria started magically pushing people down stairs, and two years later went to Ilvermorny. Karina's first sign of magic came only two years after Viktoria's, the first year she was left alone with the other ones. She had magically silenced one of the crying children, and then went right back to reading. Though much less violent than Viktoria's, it grew in that sense up to her setting one of the twins on fire. Once she was sent to ilvermorny, she had been sorted into Wampus without question, wanting to be with her sister. She fell into the same crown, and she grew the same habits at Vik. "Head Bitch In Charge" was always followed by her fellow "Right Hand Bitch In Charge", AKA, Karina. Then, as soon as Vik left Ilvermorny, Karina ruled with an iron fist and blood-painted nails. Not literal blood. Or was it? She soon graduated thereafter, and only a year after is when the two decided that hanging out with the same crown was just Boring... And they left. They could be so much better off anyways. The two deliberated their next move, and then created the Nighthawks, named after the painting. They have been running the organization of Criminals since, and just generally being a thorn. Much to Karina's pleasure, they were happy. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Karina is, at heart, a sassy ball of apathetic anger. Instead of her sister's coldness she shows the world, Karina is much more emotional than her sister, but still incredibly selfish. It's not that she's angry at the world, but really, she finds entertainment in the world being angry at her. She Thrives off of the taste of copper and iron of the blood and sweat. She lives for the fear, the shaking anger, of her victim's families. It's, if anything, amusing to see them try and figure out what happened. Karina makes art out of the pain of the world, and loves the feeling of power she gets from it. Karina is a force of nature, a tornado ripping through the air. But she seems like the one just sitting in the middle of the Eye of the storm. Her facade is her on the sidelines, watching the destruction with a smirk. She's a commander, and a person who will stab you in the face if you question her orders. Or her sister's. Viktoria is her weakness. The one person she really cares about and never wants to get hurt. Her and Dmitri are the only people worth caring about in the world. Everyone else is... Disposable. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Pureblood, but what does that matter to her? A target is a target. 4) What is your character's occupation? A criminal assassin and a right-hand woman to her sister, the ringleader of the Nighthawks. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) 3//1 ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Rougarou hair and Vine 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? a Weasel-- a testament to her commanding and powerful nature, as well as her ferocious and wild nature. 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? Karina adores her elder sister, and works with her without complaint. The two are of one and the same mind -- Their goal is to be rich, and to be happy. Who cares who they have to hurt in the process? 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? She definitely doesn't care enough to think seriously about this. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? A gun. If she's gonna die, it's gonna be on her own terms. Thanks. Comments Category:Adult Sorted